Once in a Century
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: Would you give yourself up to protect the one you love? Even if it was just for one night? Dark! Mention of bad things.


**Once in a Century**

**By: Chocola Emo Shizzle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this.**

**Warnings!: This is rather dark. There is vague writing of rape and torture. Also, there is guy on guy in here. I do believe that is all that is needed to be warned about.  
**

* * *

Would you give yourself up to protect the one you love? Even if you knew it meant that pain beyond what you could imagine would be inflicted upon you? Even if it was just for one night? Would you give up your humanity to save the one you can't live without?

Matthew never thought he would be in this situation. He couldn't blame _him_ though. He did this for _him_. If he hadn't stepped up and done this then he would have been hurt. He couldn't let _him_ be hurt. He would survive this torture. He had received worse during the war as his people die and nations crackled with fire. Nails dug into his side, piercing the skin, drawing blood and bruising the pale skin. He could feel the blood pool under those fingers before sliding down his hips, his thighs, calves, and finally hitting at the floor. The pain was beneath him though. He had detached himself long ago, at the start of this.

Was it rape even if you didn't say no? Or was it consensual even if you didn't say yes?

The sound of flesh smacking flesh was distant in his ears. If he closed his eyes he knew he could draw up a picture and forget everything. But he knew if he closed his eyes then sharp pain would sneak through his fog and force him to react. He had already tried that you see.

"I want to see the pain in your eyes as you let me do this to you to save _him_."

He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut so when he opened them he would see _him_. _He_ would pick him up from the floor, whispering sweet words laced with pain and tears. He wanted to see _his_ eyes filled with tears, just like his were. He wasn't sure where his glasses were, but he knew they were shattered. The glass had cut the skin around his eyes, causing the salty tears to burn him as the coursed down his face. The childish giggle when it happened still echoed in his ears.

Distant yourself, he told himself. He couldn't stay caught up in the moment. It was only for tonight. After tonight _he_ would be safe for another century. Then he would have to do it again. Rinse and repeat forever. They would never die after all. He could feel his eyes slipping shut as he fought frantically to keep them open. The fog was clearing around him, making him painfully aware.

Sharp pain in his side made his eyes widen and his mouth open in a scream. But no sound came from his lips. He had promised himself he wouldn't say a word throughout the torture.

"Awww," he heard the man croon behind him. "I had hoped to hear little Matvey's voice full of pleasure and pain, da. But if little Matvey doesn't tell me what he likes, one most assume that everything is good, da?" The words were laced with threat. He knew it could become much worse, but he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want him to have the satisfaction of hearing him beg for it to stop.

The burning pain resonating from his rectum had faded to something more manageable as Ivan kept moving. "Scream for me Matvey," he whispered into his ear. "Scream for me and it will be over soon." Cool lips enveloped his ear, kissing it sweetly before biting it. Gently at first before applying more pressure, the teeth nearly severing the cartilage before pulling off. He didn't have to see it to know that Ivan was licking his lips, cleaning the blood he had shed. He never stopped his hips movements as he kept up the harsh pace.

Matthew couldn't help, but hate his body responding to the ministrations of the taller nation. He didn't prefer his sex to be this painful, but he liked to walk the line sometimes. It would be over soon he knew. During everything he was allowed to watch a window to see if dawn would arrive. At dawn it would be over. A full day of torture and then relief. After dawn hit he would be safe in _his_ arms. He would be safe for another century. Then it would be back to this basement, back to the torture. Sometimes it was just like this. Sex and violence. Other times it was just sex or violence. It all depended on what Ivan wanted.

He glanced down his front, seeing shallow cuts surrounding his groin. Ivan hadn't actually cut him on his vital regions, but he had made the surrounding area an artwork of red. None of the cuts had been deep enough to cause the red to spill. They were shallow enough to sting painfully though. He winced as he eyed the cuts before pulling his eyes back up to the window. He could feel hope rising in his chest as light began to fill the window.

"It's over," he whispered through cracked and bleeding lips. Finally, it was over. He felt Ivan thrust hard into him, causing him to whimper with pain. The whimper from his lips was soft, but Ivan heard it and came at the sound.

"Da, it is over," he chuckled. "But soon the century will be over again and for another night you will be mine." Matthew shivered at the dark words. He felt the other nation press his lips against the nape of his neck before pulling out slowly. Soon he was alone in the room.

He closed his eyes, waiting for _him_ to come with the keys of his restraints. The leather cuffs keeping him upright were tight, too tight for him to slip through. He heard the door open with a creak. He listened to the footsteps coming down the stairs and the low whistle as _he _saw him. "Oh fuck," the nation whispered at the sight of his lover. "He really did a number on you this time," he mumbled as he quickly used the key to unlock the restraints and catch the blonde before he fell to floor.

He opened his eyes slowly. He wanted to see _him_ before he had passed out. The other nation quirked a shaky smile at him. "Hey there Birdie."

"You're here…" He whispered. He couldn't speak louder than that yet. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to.

"I'll always be here." He said this every time. He hated that it was his fault his lover was out through this. He always argued with Matthew that it should be him receiving the punishment, but he never won. Matthew refused to let him do this. He had lived with Ivan after all once. He shouldn't have to relive it ever again. As the violet eyes unfocused and slid shut a hand kept grip on Gilbert's shirt. Even as he slid into unconsciousness he never stopped holding onto his beloved's shirt.

For the one you love, would you sacrifice yourself to keep him safe?

Could you let someone else take your pain and suffering because they loved you?

Would you let them do it?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not too sure where this came from. But I like it. Sadly my favorite pairing is Ivan and Matthew, followed closely by Gilbert and Matthew. I do love the darkness between Ivan and Matthew. :] We need more stories of them.**


End file.
